The Wolf
by TaraWesker
Summary: A Albert Wesker no le gusta tener que hacer misiones en compañía, prefiere hacer las cosas sólo. En su vida privada, las mujeres son como trapos para él, no tiene relaciones firmes. Un monstruo despiadado cómo él no puede amar. Él es un lobo, frío y solitario, no tiene corazón... ¿O tal vez es que por miedo oculta su corazón abajo de su coraza?
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf: Prólogo y Capítulo 1.

Miré mientras el edificio se derrumbaba, la gente gritaba y huía despavorida para que los escombros que caían no los golpearan, se protegían la cara y cabeza con sus brazos, la misión había sido cumplida. La gente empezaba a caer desde los edificios, caían como pájaros enfermos, se estrellaban contra el suelo y morían por diversas causas como el envenenamiento que habían sufrido por la bomba que planté, o cuándo se tiraban se rompían el cuello… ¡Oh, simples mortales! Débiles, estúpidos, las cosas que a ellos le hacía un daño potencial a mi no me hacía el mínimo daño, gracias al virus que creé para la compañía Umbrella, el Virus-T, que hacía de un ser humano ordinario a un súper humano con poderes increíbles, nada me destruía, absolutamente nada.

Seguí mirando el caos ocasionado, la gente corriendo a mi alrededor espantada, policías llegando al lugar, bomberos y ambulancias sacando gente muerta o herida. Caminé entre gritos y desolación, la gente seguía cayendo del edificio o lo que quedaba de él. De repente, un cuerpo que cayó pesado interrumpió mi paso, observé y vi a la mujer que estaba sollozando con su cara ensangrentada, y gimió del dolor. Miré su rostro lleno de agonía y me clavó la mirada rogándome por ayuda, la miré y vi como se desmayaba del dolor y por la pérdida de sangre, y algo en mi interior gritó que la ayudara. Miré a ambos lados y tomé su cuerpo y troté hacía el auto que había aparcado antes de comenzar con el edificio, la puse sin cuidado en la parte trasera del coche, me subí y arranqué. No quería acordarme del acto de bondad que acababa de hacer… Yo, Albert Wesker, ayudando a alguien. Me llené de ira al saber de qué le estaba haciendo un favor y salvándole la vida a alguien. Matar a cientos y salvar a una.

_1_

Llamé a la base de Umbrella en Estados Unidos, y lo único que susurré al lado de la línea fue 'Misión cumplida', recibí un 'Genial Wesker, nos vemos mañana, nos contarás todo', y corté la comunicación. Eché una mirada atrás para comprobar que la chica seguía desmayada y no haya escuchado nada, efectivamente así era, seguía desmayada.

Seguí manejando hasta llegar a mi mansión, agarré a la muchacha y entré en volandas a mi hogar. Una sirvienta me miró y con la cabeza le dije que me siguiera y así lo hizo, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y dejé a la chica en la cama y le susurré a mi empleada que arreglara la habitación del piso de arriba mientras yo la curaba, y que cuándo finalizara la tarea vaya a hacer otra cosa. Luego, fui al baño y agarré muchos desinfectantes de heridas, gasas, algodón y banditas adhesivas. Volví mi habitación donde la chica yacía inmóvil, y comencé a curarle la heridas de mientras pensaba por que hacía eso, y saltó en mi mente una voz que dijo '¿Culpa quizás? Piensas que curando a una sola persona curarás a las cientos que acabas de matar, y a el otro puñado que representa su familia', Sacudí mi cabeza enojado y seguí curando a la joven, que debajo de esa capa gruesa de sangre escondía un rostro muy bello.

La destapé y miré sus ropas… ¿Debería sacárselas y curarla? Preferí no hacerlo y la volví a tapar. La cargué en mis brazos otra vez y la subí a la habitación que mandé a preparar para ella, la acosté suavemente en las sábanas y la tapé. Ahora sólo había que esperar a que despierte. Arrimé mi cara a la suya para escuchar el latido de su corazón y su respiración y supe de antemano que iba a estar bien, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero yo decía que en tres días podría despertarse y se iba a encontrar confundida. Me retiré de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente, ahora tenía otros asuntos que resolver.


	2. The Wolf: Capítulo 2 y Capítulo 3

_The Wolf: Capítulo 2 y Capítulo 3._

_2_

Fui a mi oficina, tenía que arreglar un par de cosas con varios sectores que organizaban atentados en contra de empresas que estaban en contra de las actividades de Umbrella, como fue el más reciente con Hiall Asociated, de donde rescaté a la chica. El próximo era Reslian Corporation, una empresa farmacéutica que era la que puso la denuncia sobre las actividades de la empresa que yo dirigía, y había conseguido muchas firmas. Este atentado iba a ser simultáneo, ya que Reslian tenía empresas en Europa, y la filial de Umbrella iba a organizar un ataque a esa empresa enemiga. Yo y un grupo íbamos a encargarnos de volar el edificio y hacerlo pedazos. Agarré el teléfono y marqué sin apresurarme, escuché una voz femenina al primer pitido que decía:

Gracias por llamar a empresas Drole, con quién tengo el gusto de…

Soy Wesker, Analie, ponme a Carter al teléfono.

Oh, señor, perdone. Ya sabe que no podemos…

Ya lo sé, sólo ponme al maldito Carter. –Esta chica me ponía los nervios de punta, siempre queriéndole agradar a los jefes para poder ascender a mejores puestos, no llegaría a ser más que una simple telefonista-

Ya lo comunico, buenas tardes. –Me agarré el puente de la nariz y esperé a Carter que atendiera. ¿Que era más importante que su jefe?, Al fin atendió.

_3_

Señor Wesker, aquí Carter, dígame.-Dijo obedientemente-

Carter, en pocos meses es la sincronización con la sucursal de la empresa en Europa, en contra de Reslian, ya sabes, cuánto antes mándame por carta el plano de la operación, y a mis compañeros de grupo.

Entendido, en cuánto me llegue todo desde los pisos superiores se lo haré mandar.

Oh, preferiría que vengas personalmente, no queremos que se entere más que los que haremos el trabajo y los planificadores, ¿Sabes?

No creo que sea posi…

Escúchame bien Carter, harás lo que yo te diga que hagas, ¿Entendido? Abstente de desobedecer mis instrucciones, por que las pasarás muy feo, cuánto tengas esos papeles me los traes, ¿Comprendes? – Carter tragó saliva y habló apresuradamente-

Comprendido señor Wesker.

Corté el teléfono de un golpe, y maldije a Carter para mis adentros. Sólo tenía una simple tarea, hacer lo que le decía, no era tan difícil. Debía despedirlo a él y a Analie, ya colmaron mi paciencia. Me levanté susurrando estupideces y me fui a preparar para dormir.

Cuánto me levanté me fui a la empresa para atender a la reunión en la que debía contar con lujo de detalles los pasos del exitoso atentado que ocurrió ayer. Cuando llegué, había por lo menos 13 hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa que me miraron fijos cuando atravesé la puerta. ¿Porque había tantos? Asesiné con la mirada a el que había sido el que había planeado la reunión y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por el desplante hecho.


End file.
